Thriller
by The next Padfoot
Summary: Just a little Halloween fic! *One-Shot*


Thriller

"Just go talk to him, Lils. I know he feels the same way about you." Roxanne flipped her hair, then looked at her cousin. Lily broke her gaze away from Scorpius to look at her smirking relative. "Look at you, Lily Potter, sitting here fawning over a guy. You're a Potter, for Merlin's sake! You can have any guy you want!" Lily sat up taller, looking her cousin straight in the eye.

"You're absolutely right, Roxy! If I want him, he's a good as mine." Lily donned a confident smile and stood up, straightening her shirt. She looked back at Roxanne, silently confirming her appearance. "Have fun with-" Lily looked over at the dark haired Ravenclaw next to Roxy. "-uh, Jeremy, right?" With that, she turned and began to walk across the great hall. Roxy called out to her as she walked away.

"And your costumes totally match!" Lily looked down her outfit, then at Scorpius. He grinned and waved her over. She snorted. True enough, their costumes did work perfectly together. Scorpius was dressed as Micheal Jackson, complete with his outfit from Thriller. Lily wore tight form fitting (okay, they fit like paint, but still) denim jeans, a tight orange-ish crop top with matching heels and a denim jacket. Truly the ideal match. Lily walked up to the table where Scorpius and a few of his friends were sitting.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Lily asked in an innocent tone, completely aware of her appearance, and the length of her shirt. Scorpius nodded eagerly, standing up to pull out the chair for her to sit. Smiling at the flustered seventeen year old, she sat down gracefully, never breaking eye contact with Scorpius. He hastily sat down next to her, earning a few chuckles from the Slytherins at the table. "Scor, don't you have a date?" Lily asked casually, hiding the burning curiosity she felt.

"Yeah, she's around here somewhere..." He gestured around the great hall. Lily laughed, easily able to relate.

"I know exactly what you mean. I came with some guy, but I haven't seen him since food arrived... oh, there he his. Snogging that brunette in the corner. Scor looked over and burst into laughter.

"That's... my... date... as well!" He burst out. "Since your date is.. otherwise occupied, you don't think he'd mind if I borrowed you, would he?" Lily smiled.

"I doubt it... the same can be said for your date, correct?" Lily ran her hand through her hair, a horrible nervous habit she was told came from her grandfather, James. Scorpius smirked.

"I do believe you're right. Shall we?" He stood up, and extended his hand to her. She took his hand and he led her to the large area of the great hall, cleared specifically for dancing to the music that seemed to fill the room. They danced to various fast songs, fully enjoying themselves. They had wandered near the entrance to the great hall as the clock struck midnight. Lily heard a loud creak from the huge doors and whirled to face them. The doors began to open, and Lily screamed. Scorpius grabbed her hand and they backed away from the doors, all eyes in the room on them.

Zombies began to walk into the great hall, creeping in slowly. They walked up to spots, as if taking positions. Scorpius and Lily stopped as the unmistakable beat of Thriller filled the great hall. On an unseen signal, the zombies began the dance. Lily, who loved Thriller and had taught herself the dance moves, looked at Scorpius. He nodded, and they both joined in, dancing in front of the zombies. The school stood, frozen in shock at the strange sight before them. As the song finished the first chorus, the song morphed slightly, repeating the familiar chorus. The zombies stopped dancing, freezing in their final pose as Lily and Scorpius continued. The final words echoed through the room, but the music continued. The zombies creeped towards Lily and Scorpius, who held each other, as if frightened. the zombies began to pull on their clothes, and surrounded them. Scorpius bent down and kissed Lily, much to the school's shock. The zombies enclosed them, and left the great hall, leaving the school standing in shock as the 'rap' began to play.

_Darkness falls across the land._

_The midnight hour is close at hand._

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'awls neighbourhood._

_And whosoever shall be found,_

_Without the soul for getting down._

_Must stand and face the hound of hell,_

_And rot inside a corpses shell._

"Al! That was bloody brilliant!" Lily exclaimed to her zombie brother. The 'zombies' turned back into students, smiling proudly. Albus smiled at his younger sister, who still held Scorpius' hand.

"Thanks, Flower! You were great! You had no idea, right?" Lily nodded, unable to help smiling.

"It was a good thing I knew the dance though.." Lily babbled. Scorpius pulled her aside as Albus turned away.

"Hey, Lily, would you like to get a butterbeer in Hogsmeade sometime?" Scorpius asked, hiding his nervousness. Se flashed him a grin.

"Definitely."

The foulest stench is in the air,

The funk of forty thousand years.

And grisly ghouls from every tomb,

Are closing in to seal your doom.

And though you fight to stay alive,

Your body starts to shiver.

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller.

DISCLAIMER: My halloween wish won't come true, so I don't own Harry Potter 


End file.
